


A Room Free of Free

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT people, everyone really - Freeform, first fic, possible occurrence of Gavs parents, whooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day in the office, when the TV delivered shocking news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

> So this if my first fic on this site. I do have a account on Fan fiction.net and my user name is RobinMakesMeHappy. If you guys could check that out I'd be very happy. Thanks.

Gavin hadn't come to work that day. Which was odd. Even Geoff, who lived with the man didn't know where he was. And in all honesty, Michael was worried.

Not like he'd show it. He was Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones after all.

The rest of the lad sat around him, enjoying the peace of a brit free room, when Michel couldn't stand the silence anymore.

He reached for the remote on Gavin's desk and flliped the TV on. He didn't really care what was on, so he just left it on the first channel it ended up on.

That ended up being the news.

A young woman, blond hair and big blue eyes stared into the camera. Her face was twisted in sorrow as she spoke.

'I have just been told that the, what we assumed to be a attempted suicide, was really a rescue.' The camera turned to show a young boy clearly shaken. He was wraped in a orange blanket.

The camera swizled back to the reporter

'A very brave man saved this young boy from being hit by a car. We don't know much about this hero....' She trailed off as a man handed her a slip of paper. Her eyes skimed it quickly and she faced the camera grimly.

'We have his name.' She griped the mic tighter.

'Gavin free.'

Michael hadn't been paying attention to the TV. He just wanted something to make noise.

Was it something about a car crash? Michel didn't really care, sure felt bad for the poor soul that got hit, but it didn't involve him.

Yet the words 'Gavin Free' rang clear as bells from the TV, causing the whole room to stiffen.

Quickly Geoff turned the TV off.

'I'm sure there are lots of Gavin's...'

'Yeah,' aggred Ray, 'lots of Gavin frees.

Michael shook his head and pulled his phone out of his hoddie pocket. 'I'll call him, get this over with...'

He hit two, Gavin's speed dial and held the phone to his eat.

It rang...and rang...and rang... Then the voice mail popped up.

'Ello mate, can't make it to the mobile right now, but I'll try to get to you soon. Cheers.'

Michel clicked end and meet Geoff's eyes. He hung his head slightly to show he got no answer. 

'Okay...okay,' he said slipping in his jacket. 'Let's go to the h-hos....you know.'

The men nodded in agreement and headed to Geoff's car.

 

\--- Thirty minutes later they had arrived outside room 612. A nurse had pointed out the way to them when they came. 

'Well', said Ryan. 'Do we knock or?'

Before Geoff could answer a Doctor opened the door. He looked shocked to see so many people out the room. 'Can I help you?' He asked politely.

Geoff nodded and motioned in the room. 'We think we know him.'

The Doctor smiled, 'Good, good. This way please.' He gestured for the men to follow them.

Then room on the inside was a blank white. A bag full of a red substance (most likely blood) was the only splash of color.

Slowly Michael and the rest of the men crowded around the bed.

'Oh god....'

In the bed laid a very thin man. Blond hair, big nose, and wiskery chin. 

It was him.


	2. In The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get to the hospital.... What news awaits their dear Brit?

Geoff fell against the wall, using it to prop himself up. Next to him Jack slumped into a chair while Michael and Ray stood stock still. 

Ryan was the only one to move. 'Doc...c-could you give us a moment?'

The Doctor nodded grimly, 'I'll be outside.'

As the door quietly shut, Ryan walked slowly to the bed. One by one, the rest of the men joined him.

'What...what do we do?'

Geoff closed his eyes tight, 'I'm not sure...'

Michael ignored them, his eyes where glued to Gavin.

It just wasn't right, the happy lad who loved to bounce off the walls, laying still in a bed. His body looked so small under the white sheets, as if his was made of glass.

Finnaly he spoke. 

'This is what we are going to do.' He turned to his friends. 'We're gonna get the Doctor back in, see what's wrong, and do what ever we can to help Gav.'

The others nodded in agreement, and Ryan walked to the door to get the Doctor.

He walked in calmly with Ryan trailing behind him. 'Hello. I'm Doctor Chase.'

Geoff wrung his hands as he spoke. 'What's wrong with him?'

Doctor Chase gave him a sad glance and picked up the clipboard at then end of the bed.

'Well, he was a very lucky man. His injury's are a lot better than they could be, but it will take a long time for him to heal.' He scratched his chin, 'Four ribs are broken, three bruised and his left leg is shattered along with his right wrist.' He stole a quick glance at his watch, looking worried. 'Luckily none of his organs were punchered.'

The Doctor sat the clipboard down with a sigh. 'The thing I'm most worried about is his head.'

Rayn's eyes widened, 'What's worng with his head?'

Looking pained, Doctor Chase laid a hand on Gavin's forehead, and pushed his hair forward to show a long bandage. It stretched from the middle of his forehead to his right temple.

Behind Geoff, Michael gasped in shock. The band aid, once white, was stained red.

'How...how bad is it?'

The Doctor smiled softly, 'Of all his injury's, his head is the worst. We'll need to run more tests once he wakes up.'

Speaking for the first time, Ray moved towards The Doctor. 'And when will that be?'

'That is hard to say. I can tell you the sooner he wakes, the better.' The Doctor sighed again and walked towards the door.

'I'll leave you to him. Visiting hours are over at 7:30,' He poked his head back in the room. 'And I'll call you if anything happens.'

\------

The men spent the next three hours crowded around the bed.

When 7:30 came around they were reluctant to leave.

'Bye Gav,' wispered Rayn and he walked slowly out the door, leaving only Geoff, Michael and Ray.

The three made no motion of leaving, and instead sat around the bed.

Ray was the first to break the silence. 'How do we tell everyone?'

Geoff shrugged, not taking his eyes off the boy he'd come to think as a son.

'We just tell them, they'll have a better warning then we did.' Answered Michael.

Ray nodded and put a hand on Geoff's shoulder, he had never seen the man so broken. 'We'd better go Geoff...bye Vav...'

He and the tattooed man left the room, leaving only the curly haired Michel. He laid his hand over Gavin's and squeezed it.

'You'd better pull through Gav... You're my Boi, remember?'

No answer.

Michael squezzed Gavin's hand one last time and walked slowly out the door. He meet the other men huddled around Geoff's car.

The owner of said car looked distraught, and Michael couldn't blame him. He had lived with Gavin for some time and cared deeply about the boy. He would even go as far as calling him his son.

'Goddamn it!!'

Ray jumped as Geoff slames a fist in his cars hood. The poor man was shaking.

Quickly Jack moved towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Dude. I know you're upset, but you need to calm down.'

Geoff looked pained, but nodded. Without speaking another word he climbed in the car and started it.

The other men silently got in after him.

\---  
They arrived back at Rooster Teeth around 8:15. They where greeted by the whole company waiting.

Griffin, along with a tired looking Mille stalked up to Geoff.

'Where the hell have you been? I've been worried si- Geoff?'

He didn't meet her eyes, and just pulled her into a hug. A few seconds later he let her go and walked toward the front of the room, the men in tow.

Geoff cleared his through and meet eyes with the crowd of people.

'We have some bad news...... Gavin's hurt.'

Just a few seoncds after Geoff had uttered the words, the room exploded.

'What?!'

'What happened?'

'Gavin?'

Of course not all of them knew Gavin personally. They just knew of him. He had, after all been the Director of Red VS Blue season one, which had gained them lots of populary. 

But most everyone knew the British Boy personally, and cared deeply about.

One of the most shocked faces was Griffin's. She, along with her husband and their daughter Mille had lived with him for a few years. She spoke just as the room quited down.

'What happedend?'

Geoff meet her eyes and smiled softly. 'He saved a boy from being hit my a car....by taking the hit himself.

The crowd gasped and a few sat down. One who remained standing was Burnie. Looking very.....startled he addresses the crowd.

'Okay... Obviously we aren't going to get much work done today. Everyone just go home and we'll figure out G-gavin tomorrow.'

The large group of people muttered quietly before emptying the broom. Left stood the AH guys, Burnie, Griffen and Millie.

Millie took hold of her fathers hand and stared up at him.

'Is Gavin gonna be okay daddy?'

Hiding the flash of sorrow that wanted to consume Geoff's face and reached down and picked him daughter up.

'Of course he is sweetie. Gav's just a little hurt right now.' Geoff swallowed the lump in his throat. 'He's a hero now.'

Wide eyed Millie laid her head on Geoff's shoulder. 'Really? A hero?'

'T-the best.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalalal I know its been forever I'm sorry ahhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Please tell me what I can do to make this better.


End file.
